The Molecular Biophysics Training Program at Vanderbilt University involves 21 training faculty exploring a wide range of problems in Molecular Biophysics using a broad spectrum of physical, chemical, and computational approaches. The main purpose of the program is to help bring quantitative approaches to bear in biological and medical research. Areas of research include biomolecular NMR, EPR and fluorescence spectroscopies, X-ray crystallography, mass spectrometry, cryo-electron microscopy, cell imaging and molecular/cellular simulations. [unreadable] [unreadable] Though the program draws its training faculty from seven different departments, it is rooted in an established network of highly collaborative research and educational efforts. Active participation of scientific staff and postdoctoral fellows serves to further strengthen the community and enrich the training environment. Trainees are offered the opportunity to earn a Ph.D. degree in any of the disciplinary areas represented by the training faculty: Biochemistry, Biological Sciences, Chemistry, Microbiology and Immunology, Molecular Physiology and Biophysics, Pharmacology, or Physics, or they may develop a Ph.D. program of Individual Studies in Molecular Biophysics. All trainees complete a personally designed core curriculum. The intent of this portion of the training program is to provide a deeper grounding in the physical sciences for trainees who have a biological sciences background, and to provide trainees with a physical sciences background a more thorough exposure to the biological sciences and medicine than is usual for students in those areas. The core curriculum includes the Graduate Seminar in Molecular Biophysics and three monthly meetings of all participants in the program, all of which are designed to expose trainees to current topics in Molecular Biophysics and cross-fertilize research programs. [unreadable] [unreadable]